In recent years, display technology for representing 3-Dimensional (3D) images has been studied and utilized in a variety of fields. In particular, with use of technology for displaying 3D images, electronic devices for displaying 3D are a focus of attention.
Display of 3D images is based on binocular disparity. Methods for displaying 3D images using binocular disparity may be classified into a shutter glass method, a holographic method and an auto-stereoscopic method. The shutter glass method has a drawback in that a user must wear additional equipment, such as polarizing glasses, and the holographic method has a drawback in that a user can view a 3D image only from a particular position. Due to these drawbacks of the shutter glass method and the holography method, the auto-stereoscopic method has been actively studied recently.